


Irreplaceable

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker hates to fail, Peter Parker is trying to be better than Tony Stark, Peter Parker learning to drive, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Teaching Peter Parker To Drive, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Pepper? Can you do me a favor?” Peter asked coming into the kitchen while Tony was out of the house picking up Morgan from a friend’s house.Pepper turned from where she was cutting up peppers for a snack, “What’s up?”“Can you tell Tony I don’t want him to take me out driving anymore?” Peter looked at his feet as he asked this."
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> Anyone else struggling to figure out days and times with the long weekend? Just me? Someone warn me to set an alarm tomorrow, okay?
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Currently wearing Elf slippers. I may live in them this winter.

“Slow down.” Tony told Peter after he took the curve a little too quickly. He noticed that Peter’s whole body was tense. The kid was extremely stressed out for someone who had begged Tony to take him out driving when he got to the Lake House. 

Peter made it back to the lake house and started to slow down but before the car came to a complete stop Peter threw the gear shift into park. The car jumped back and forth and made an ugly noise as it tried to figure out what it wanted to do. The car finally stilled and calmed down. 

“Peter! Never put the car in park like that again. You need to come to a complete stop first.” Tony said sharply. 

“How was I supposed to know that?” Peter snapped back handing the keys to Tony. 

Tony sighed, “You weren’t, Kid. I should have told you. Just please be more careful next time.”

~

“Pepper? Can you do me a favor?” Peter asked coming into the kitchen while Tony was out of the house picking up Morgan from a friend’s house. 

Pepper turned from where she was cutting up peppers for a snack, “What’s up?” 

“Can you tell Tony I don’t want him to take me out driving anymore?” Peter looked at his feet as he asked this. 

“I could but I won’t. If you don’t want him to teach you anymore than you need to talk to him about that.” Pepper passed him a bowl of peppers to snack on. 

Peter took the bowl, “He’s not going to like it.”

“Why don’t you want to drive with Tony any longer?” Pepper asked, wiping off her hands on a towel. 

“I’m going to let him down, Pep. He’s going to realize I’m terrible at something and he only ever hangs out with me because I’m a genius.” Peter munched on a pepper. 

“Talk to Tony, love.” Pepper kissed the top of his head, “I’m going to work in the office for a bit. Come find me later and save me from myself?” 

Peter smiled, “I will. Saturday’s are for fun not work.” 

~ 

“Um. Tony...Can we talk about something?” Peter asked later that evening after dinner. 

Pepper scooped up Morgan, “Let’s go watch a movie in our room and cuddle, Mo Mo.” 

“Aw! Mommy! I want to stay!” Morgan pouted. 

Pepper ignored her wishes and headed upstairs distracting her with topics of what movie they would watch. 

“Why do I get the feeling that Pep knows what you want to talk about with me?” Tony asked, grabbing dishes from the table to take to the sink. 

Peter followed with the food to save into containers in the fridge for leftover day, “She sort of does.” 

“Well then out with it, kid.” Tony asked as he rinsed some of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. 

Peter sighed and lifted himself to sit on the kitchen counter, “I’m thinking that May should teach me to drive.”

Tony’s hands stilled, “I mean—If that’s what you want...”

Peter nodded, “It is. Is that okay?” 

“Of course.” 

~

“Why doesn’t he want me to teach him? Is it something I did or said? Is it because his aunt’s been in his life longer? Am I doing something wrong?” Tony asked Rhodey on the phone later that day while sitting on the porch ignoring the chill in the air. 

“Dude, I don’t know. I doubt it’s about you though. Peter loved you.” Rhodey opened his messages sending a quick one to Peter asking him to call him in a bit. He was planning to get to the bottom of this: 

“Maybe. I’m going to beg Pepper to explain again.” Tony said before ending the call. 

“How are you, Rhodey? I’m doing well. Thanks for asking.” Rhodey said to the phone when he realized his friend was gone as quickly as his call had swooshed in. 

~

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard and my best friend is Tony Stark. You two really are quite the pair! You think he’s going to just get rid of you if you’re bad at something? Listen, Pete. We all have strengths and weaknesses. It’s part of life.” Rhodey was exasperated by these two. 

“Rhodey, he told me he wants me to be better than him and I couldn't even put the car in park in the right way. I could have damaged the car!” Peter laid on the roof of the lake house. He wasn’t supposed to do this but it was so quiet. He loved laying up here looking at the stars. 

“You know something? Tony’s wrecked cars. You know how he fixed that? He buys a new one. Peter, I swear if I have to fly there to get you to talk this out in the right way then you are going to see an angry side from me.” Rhodey warned. 

“But that means I’ll get a hug, right?” Peter didn’t mind if Rhodey got mad as long as he got to see him. It felt like forever. 

“Go talk to Tony. I’ll arrange a visit home soon. Love you, Petey.” 

~

“Tony?” Peter stepped out onto the porch after he had slid in through his window to come out the right way. 

“Stop laying on the roof. It’s too cold.” Tony warned.

“How did you?” Peter frowned.

“I don’t have super hearing but I’m not deaf either. You really think I only keep you around because you’re perfect? Spoiler alert I know that’s not true and I wouldn’t expect that from you anyway. It’s not realistic. We actually don’t even allow perfection in this house. It’s a hard and fast rule.” 

“What if I crash the car?” Peter sat down next to Tony. 

“Things can be replaced. People can’t. I’d pick you, Morgan, and Pepper over anything I own any day.” Tony said firmly. 

“I guess we can give it a try again then. What if I can’t put it in park the right way?” Peter wrung his hands. 

“We’ll practice. Nobody learns anything overnight.” Tony reassured.

“You do!” Peter insisted. 

“Well...” Tony shrugged, “Don’t worry. We’ve got this. You’ll have your license in no time at all.” 

“Thanks, Tony.”

“Anytime, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
